Kenji Suzuki
' Kenji Suzuki (born Seiji Kawa, born December 15 in Chiba, Japan) '''is a mangaka that has spent much of his time trying to create a series popular enough that it'd catch on in both Japan and the United States. 'Personal:' Kenji Suzuki was born on December 15 in the Chiba region of Japan. He also has 2 older sisters and a dog. He has never revealed his specific age but mentioned that he is in his 20's. The reason why is left to the imagination, but the truth is that he probably lives at home in his haha’s basement. He normally speaks standard Japanese but when he relaxes or let his guard down, he will speak in a Southern Japanese (Osaka) accent. He also states that currently, he listens to songs by Yui Horie and Yuki Kajiura although his all time favorite singer is Cher. He uses background music while doing work. He also says that being a mangaka was a dream profession when he was young. During high school, he concentrated in playing tennis. While doing literature in a university, he had a gap-year of 4 years to choose what he wanted to be, since being a pirate is illegal in Japan. He started to become a mangaka after he graduated. He mentions that during his university days, he became an assistant for a mangaka and that the experience had helped his with his work now. He is friends with Rie Mikuni, who authored and drew the famous underground doujin hit the Witch's Teahcer. Mikuni san's name came up in Realm Jumper Police’s 5th volume during the closing credits and Suzuki also listed her as 'Mikuni-sama' in his official website. He also mentioned that all the characters in Realm Jumper Police!'' are easy to draw with the exception of BAMF Liqin. Later on in the comic, Mikuni-Sama started to draw the comic instead of Kenji, since he wanted to focus on writing the storyline. According to his old website, he does original CG and manga of all genres. He has also written hentai. Career Kenji Suzuki made his debut by winning the Best Rookie award in the 15th Iwaku-kun Mangka Contest for his work , Biru the Man of Time. However, this was won under his other pen name, Moshi Moshi Jesus Desu and it went on to be published in the April 2005 issue of Iwaku DX. He has submitted a few works to Iwaku's other contest besides the mangaka's other attempts at Biru the Man of Time. Those works are, Colie’s Bizarre Adventure, That One Time… '', and ''Mars or Bust! '' and another untitled work that was going to be sent in to year 2002's Iwaku-kun Mangaka Contest. Colie.'' was sent into the 4th Big Challenge Awards but was not listed. He was placed 20th for That One Time, '' that was sent-in to the NotaCat Review. The third work, ''Mars or Bust was submitted to the 27th Isabella’s Newcomers' Awards and was mentioned in the 2nd issue of NotaCat Review as well as the February issue of Iwaku. For the year 2004, he made his last one-shot titled Realm Jumper Police which was published in the February issue of Iwaku. However, this one-shot's popularity had made the one-shot span into a manga series which is currently serializing. It already has 11 volumes published in Japan. Besides authoring the manga, Kenji has also illustrated hentai doujin given out by the magazine Iwaku as well as writing the scripts for drama CDs. The author had once gone to New York to attend a signing event. According to an entry at his blog, he said that this is his first overseas signing event. In a recent interview he announced that he is ending Realm Jumpers with chapter 105 to start work on a new manga which is currently kept under wraps as even the name is unknown. Works 'One Shots: ' Biru, The Man of Time The Bizzare Adventures of Colie That One Time.... Mars or Bust 'Series: ' Realm Jumper Police! Category:Author Category:Artist